Rocky Road to Happiness
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: A bunch of songs by GARTH BROOKS put together to make one story. There's going to be six songs, with two to three parts for each song. Part 2 of song 6 is up, called Shameless! I don't own SVU, and please R&R! Now complete!
1. I Don't Have To Wonder Part 1

Song fic about Elliot watching the church where Olivia is getting married. Is it to him?? Read to find out!!! (Keep in mind that I am an E/O fan all the way, this one might have you wondering!!!) Song's by Garth Brooks, who's TOTALLY AWESOME!!! Enjoy!!!

--

A strange man walked into the precinct and Elliot stood up and said,

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Uh, yeah, you're Detective Stabler?"

"That's me. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for your partner, Olivia."

"Detective Benson is in interrogation right now."

"No I'm not." Olivia voice said, and both men turned to see Olivia walking towards them, shrugging her coat on.

"Hey, Liv, you done already?"

"Yep. Bawled it out like a baby." She said, smirking. She then saw the man and her smile grew broad and she seemed to glow.

"Hey Nathan."

"Hey Olivia. Ready to go?"

"Uh huh." She said, zipping her coat on. She walked by Elliot and tossed him a winning smile, and said,

"See you tomorrow, El."

"See you Liv." He muttered, still not understanding what had just happened. He sat down and put his head in his hands, hoping against hope that Nathan was her cousin or something.

--

The next day, Olivia blew into the precinct smiling and sat across from Elliot, saying,

"Morning El."

"Morning Liv. Sleep good?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Not much." Her eyes looked at him, concern filling them. He shrugged it off, and then looked her in the eyes and said,

"So who's this Nathan guy?"

"His name is Nathan Brooks, he's my boyfriend." Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah. And you didn't tell me this because…" Elliot said, and Olivia shrugged, saying,

"Slipped my mind, maybe. Hell I don't know." He accepted this answer and they went back to working in companionable silence.

--

A few months had passed since the squad had come to know Nathan Brooks, and then one day Olivia breezed into the precinct, simply glowing with happiness. She sat across from Elliot and said dreamily,

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Elliot glanced outside. It was raining and dark outside.

"Liv, it's raining."

"Oh, well, then, never mind." She said, refusing to stop looking happy. Munch and Fin glanced at her and Fin said,

"What kind of happy bug jumped up your butt today, Liv?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really,"

"Nuh uh. Spill. Now." Munch said bossily, and she laughed. Just then, her phone trilled and she answered.

"Benson. Oh, hey Casey. Yeah, come on down, I gotta tell you something. Hurry up, girl!" She hung up and ran outside to wait for Casey. The three heard voices outside the door, and then Casey squealed.

"Oh my God!"

"Shut up!" Olivia hissed, and Casey strode in, Olivia on her heels.

"So, what's this about some good news, Liv?" Cragen said, striding out of his office.

"I'm getting married." She said simply, and they all stood there, shocked.

"To who?" Fin managed to say, thinking that it was Elliot.

"Nathan. You remember him, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." They all said, and then Casey started chattering about wedding plans. Melinda came in and jumped right in.

--

After work that night, Olivia was getting ready to go when she realized she wasn't alone in the locker room. She turned and saw Elliot standing there.

"Hey El."

"Hey." He said quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, congrats about getting married."

"Thanks El. That means a lot to me, you approving." She said softly, facing him.

"It does?"

"Yeah, it does. Hell El, you're my best friend. Of course your opinion matters to me."

He looked at her for a long moment and then she gently hugged him, saying thanks in the way he had thanked her after she had saved Kathy and baby Eli. He eventually hugged her back, and then she squeezed his arm before slipping out. Elliot sat on the bench, head in his hands and wished to God that he was in Nathan's place right then.

_Drove to the church_

_In my suit and tie_

_But I just couldn't bring myself_

_To go inside_

Finally it was the day of Olivia's wedding. Elliot got up and got dressed in his suit and tie. He drove to the church where she was to be married and become Mrs. Brooks. In his mind Elliot thought of her as Mrs. Stabler, but he would never tell anyone that, since now it was, and would forever be, a fantasy. He parked outside of the church and saw a limo waiting out front, no doubt waiting for the bride and groom to come out and get in, to go to the reception. Elliot pulled a small flask of beer out of his consol and took a sip, hoping it would help his nerves.

And he sat there. And he sat there. And he sat there.

--

End of chapter 1!!! Only two more to go, and I LOVE REVIEW JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVE GARTH BROOKS!!! (Which is a whole lot, in case you haven't noticed!) Well, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. I Don't Have To Wonder Part 2

Part 2, or maybe Chapter 2, whatever! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one!! There's gonna be one more, unless you want me to do a sequel or something. ENJOY!!!

--

Finally he just gave up, there was no way he was going to be able to go inside and not say anything when the preacher asks for any objections. If he went in, he was going to object and then ruin his partnership and everything else he could've had with Olivia. No way was he going to do that. If he couldn't be her husband, he was going to be her best friend, which was second-best, wasn't it? Just as good as being her husband, right? Not.

_So I sat alone_

_In my truck across the street_

_Watched that chauffer smokin' cigarettes_

_In that long white limousine_

So Elliot just sat there, staring at the church and his glance occasionally straying to the limo and the driver that just sat there, smoking about five cigarettes. Elliot thought that he needed to lay off the smoking, but that was just a thought, trying to divert his attention from the wedding that was taking place in front of him. His love was marrying another man. And he wasn't man enough to try and stop her. With a bellow he grabbed the flask and hurled it out the window, making it smash into a tree trunk that was nearby. But that didn't make him feel any better. Not one bit.

He kept sitting there. And sitting there. And sitting there.

No way was he moving from this spot, not until Olivia came out and he had irrevocable proof that Olivia was someone else's, that she would never and could never be his. She had always been just beyond his grasp, but that had been his own fault. Now she was forever out of his reach, and it was still his fault. He could've asked her out earlier, he should've asked her out earlier, and he would've asked her out earlier if he had known she would fall for someone else while he was procrastinating.

_I could just imagine_

_What was goin' on in there_

_Sunlight streamin' through the stained glass_

_And those flowers in your hair_

Elliot could almost see what was happening inside, a beautiful Olivia waiting in the wings while Melinda walked down escorted by Fin and Casey walked down escorted by Munch. He could see his kids in the pews, and then saw Cragen, his face full of pride for Olivia walking a woman in white down the aisle. A woman he knew to be Olivia. God she was beautiful, her flowing white dress clinging to her, and her hair curled, framing her pretty face perfectly. When she reached the altar, Cragen gave her to the man standing there, and the two stood side by side, listening intently to the priest doing the service. Then, when he finished, they had exchanged rings and vows and then the priest said those few fateful words, "You may kiss the bride." The couple kissed, while everyone around them erupted into cheers. Elliot could almost taste Olivia's lips, could almost feel them on his. Then, he saw Nathan's face kissing Olivia instead of his and he jerked out of his reverie, realizing that he was just sitting in his car, outside of the church and it was Nathan Brooks marrying Olivia, not Elliot Stabler. Which was not like it should be.

_And in less time than it takes a tear to fall_

_Those bells rang loud as thunder_

_As they opened up the doors_

_Now I don't have to wonder anymore_

Elliot felt tears burning in his eyes, and just as one fell, the bells right above the church rang loudly, startling him with their tolling sound. Their toll seemed to sound so final, like a funeral of sorts. Then, the doors opened wide and a gaggle of people poured out of the church. Elliot searched through the crowd for one particular person, and didn't have any trouble spotting her. She was the only one in white, and she was holding Nathan's hand, which was just like it shouldn't be. Elliot should be the one standing there. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off of her, even though it meant having to look at her while she was hanging on Nathan's arm. He blinked a few times, forcing his tears back into his eyes and he wiped the one that had fallen away. He sighed sadly, since now it was final. Detective Olivia Benson was now Mrs. Nathan Brooks, or Mrs. Olivia Brooks. He shuddered to think of her as Detective Olivia Brooks, it just wasn't right. Benson was her name, either that or Stabler. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

_Laughin' and a cryin'_

_Tossin' that boquet_

_And when you got in that limo_

_I drove off the other way_

Elliot watched as Olivia started laughing, and then let go of Nathan to allow herself to be dragged away by Casey, while Melinda organizes all the single women into one group behind her. Casey goes to put her hands over Olivia's eyes, but Melinda shoos her away, as she's married and Casey isn't. Olivia laughs, and Elliot can hear her laugh, one that he hadn't heard since she had gone to Sealview. It bothered him that he still didn't know what had happened, and Nathan probably did.

--

End of Chapter 2!! Only one more to go, and I'm gonna say it again, since I can't say it enough: GARTH BROOKS ROX AND HE SHOULD COME OUT OF RETIREMENT SOOOOON!!! Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	3. I Don't Have To Wonder Part 3

Chapter, or Part, 3 is up!!! This ones the shortest one, sorry, but I had to split it up into 3 parts, since it was sooooo long!!! Well, ENJOY!!!!

--

Then, Olivia bent her knees, jumped up and tossed her boquet over her shoulder. It flew into the group of clamoring women, and finally one came out on top. It was Casey. Olivia squealed and hugged her best friend. Casey turned to Munch and waved the boquet suggestively, and then burst out into peals of laughter along with Olivia and Melinda. Then, Nathan came up and led Olivia to the limo.

Olivia called to everyone, her voice ringing in Elliot's ears like a sweet sounding tinkle. He closed his eyes at her voice, which he knew could be as sharp and cold as anyone's, but it also had the ability to melt his heart.

"See you all at the reception!"

She got in the limo and as it slowly drove off, Elliot put his truck into drive and simply drove off the other way, needing to get away from all the happiness when he just felt miserable.

_And I still don't know_

_Why things happened like they did_

_But I parked that old pickup truck_

_On that lonesome river bridge_

As Elliot drove, he tried to figure out exactly how things happened like they did. After his divorce, Elliot had planned on asking Olivia out to dinner, eventually. He had wanted so badly to ask her out, to have her be his girlfriend that he could almost taste it. To put it simply, he was in love with her. He wanted to be with her until the end of their lives. Elliot pulled onto a river bridge and parked there, since it seemed lonely, just like him. He figured that they could just be lonely together. He slipped out of the truck and slammed the door behind him, his anger getting the best of him for the moment. He strode over to the railing on the edge of the bridge and beat his fists on it, needing to get his anger out for the moment. When he finished, he looked out onto the peaceful water, which was a perfect example of the opposite of how he felt. He felt stormy and angry, he wanted to go beat something up. And he knew what. He wanted to go beat the crap out of Nathan Brooks, the man that had beat him to Olivia, the man that had stolen his Olivia's heart.

_I took your ring from my pocket_

_And I held it one last time_

_Watched that diamond sparkle_

_I drew back and I let her fly_

It seemed kinda stupid, but when Elliot knew he loved Olivia, he had gone out and gotten her a ring, hoping to give it to her eventually, after he asked her out. But he had never gotten that far, he had never asked her out, and therefore had lost her forever. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the ring that he had gotten her. He held in carefully in the palm of his cupped hand, and held one last time. He swallowed hard, knowing that he would never get the chance to give it to her. The sunlight played on the top of the diamond, making it sparkle, making it look beautiful, just like the woman it was meant for. Elliot watched the diamond sparkle, entranced for just a moment. Then he was filled with regret and anger, so he drew his arm back, paused for a moment and then let the ring fly, letting it fall into the river with a loud-sounding plop.

_  
And in less time than it takes a tear to fall_

_Oh that old ring went under_

_And now it's gone for sure_

_And I don't have to wonder anymore_

He watched the bubbles that popped up where the ring had gone into the river and as he watched he knew that the ring had gone under and that now it was gone for sure, just like his heart. Now Elliot knew that he didn't have to wonder about what could have been now, he doesn't have to wonder anymore about what his life could be like with Olivia, because now he'll forever be without her.

He don't have to wonder anymore. Not anymore. Never again.

_Well the angels sang like thunder_

_As I felt myself go under_

_Now I don't have to wonder…_

That night Elliot lay awake in his bed, wishing that he was asleep, but at the same time thanking God that he wasn't, because if he was, he would no doubt be dreaming about Olivia, about how he could've been the man she married that day, but no, it was Nathan, not him. And Elliot would regret that for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Elliot thought he heard angels singing in his ears, and the harder he tried to block it out the louder it became. He felt his eyelids closing as he slid under, not feeling, not caring, and not wondering about the what ifs…

_Anymore_

--

Another great song by Garth Brooks!!! He is just freaking awesome. (I say that all the time, so if you've already read it, SORRY!!!) This song was I Don't Have To Wonder, awesome song, especially the end, which is so beautiful, yet so sad. REVIEWING TIME!!! I'm thinking about doing a sequel, or maybe adding some chapters, so give me some ideas, if you think it's a good idea!! THANKS FOR READING!!!


	4. In Another's Eyes Part 1

Song fic about Elliot being with Kathy, and thinking about how much he loves Olivia. Meanwhile, Olivia is with her new husband Nathan and thinking about Elliot and how much she loves him. Confusing, right? GARTH BROOKS ROX, AND ENJOY!!!

--

A few months had passed since Olivia had gotten married and had become Mrs. Brooks, and she delighted in answering her cell,

"Brooks." Instead of,

"Benson."

She liked her old last name, but she just loved saying that. Little did she know that every time she said that, Elliot heart broke again and again. But, Elliot couldn't really honestly think that, because he was getting back with Kathy. Again. He'd finally decided that he loved her, and that if he married Kathy again, which he had yet to do, he and Kathy were just dating, taking it slow; he would be able to get over Olivia, and fall in love with Kathy again. Hopefully. Though in his mind he knew that he would never get over the fact that he had been too slow, that he could be the one Olivia married, but now that was just a fantasy, never to become real.

One night, Elliot was at home with Kathy, lying with her one their bed. He was absently stroking her blonde hair, while she traced patterns on his chest. Little did Elliot know that her mind was onj another man that she had dated before she and Elliot had decided to get back together. Little did she know that his mind was on another woman, one he never had and wished he did. Olivia Benson, since he refused to think of her as Olivia Brooks.

_In another's eyes_

_I'm someone who_

_Loves her enough_

_To walk away from you_

_I'd never cheat_

_And I would never lie_

_In another's eyes_

Whenever Elliot looks in Kathy's eyes, he could see that she thought of him as a man who would never cheat, and never lie, unless it was to protect her from the enemies he picked up while being a police officer. He also saw a man who loves her enough, just enough to be happy. Little did she know that he only loved her enough to walk away from Olivia, and a big factor had been that she was married. According to Kathy's eyes, Elliot was a perfect man who would never cheat on her, never ever. And she was right on that count, as he was a religious man, adultery was a major sin in his book, and Elliot swore that he would never do that, and he had stuck to it, never wavering. Now, he was kinda wavering, but still, he would never go that far. Never. Not even for Olivia.

_In another's eyes_

_I can do no wrong_

_And he believes in me_

_And his faith is strong_

_I'd never fall_

_Or even compromise_

_In another's eyes_

Meanwhile, all the way across town Olivia laid in Nathan's arm, floating her fingers over his chest as she snuggled into the crook of his arm. He had his arm draped across her, and was running his hands through her hair. She smiled, thinking that she had finally found the one, the one who would love her and care for her forever, just like their vows had said. She smiled softly into his chest, and he tightened his grip on her. Little did Olivia know that his mind was actually on a woman he was planning on meeting later, a woman he had been dating since before the marriage. But then Olivia looked up, and saw herself in a reflection in his eyes, which were the exact same color of Elliot's. Her mind wandered to her partner, and then saw in Nathan's eyes that he believes in her, and that he knows she can do no wrong. His faith is strong, and she can see that in his eyes. In his eyes she would never fall, or compromise, but those were his lying eyes, and even Olivia couldn't know that. Which was a dang shame.

_In another's eyes_

_I'm afraid that I can't see_

_This picture perfect portrait_

_That they paint of me_

_They don't realize_

_And I pray they never do_

'_Cause every time I look_

_I'm seein' you_

_In another's eyes_

Meanwhile, Kathy began to talk softly to Elliot, describing him the way she sees him, as a macho dad, a stellar officer, and a loving husband. Her description is hard for Elliot to hear, since he just can't see that picture perfect portrait that she was painting of him. She apparently didn't realize that he was thinking of Olivia, and she definitely didn't realize that he loved her. Across town, Nathan started to do the same thing, describing how Olivia was to him. He described her as a beautiful woman, a superhero officer, and a basically wonderfully, caring, loving person. He kept telling her that she was perfect, and all she could think was that she definitely wasn't., as she was with her husband and couldn't stop thinking about her partner. Some would call that love, but Olivia fiercely denied that in her head. But ever time she looks in Nathan's eyes she swears that she's seeing Elliot.

Now that definitely is love.

_In another's eyes_

_Staring back at me_

_I see a sinking soul_

_Tryin' desperately_

_To turn the tide_

_Before it dies_

_In another's eyes_

Elliot decided to get up and use the bathroom, and Kathy told him to hurry up, as she had to go too. When he got in the bathroom, he leaned up against the wall, wanting to bang his head against the wall over and over, to try and knock some sense into his non-sensible head. Unfortunately he knew that Kathy would hear, and that it wouldn't work, he couldn't just beat Olivia out of his mind and heart, she was there to stay. When he walked back in, he could see his reflection in Kathy's eyes, and he saw a sinking soul, that was helpless, trying in vain to drive another woman out of his mind.

--

More from this song in the next chapter, whenever I get it done. It's reviewing time, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	5. In Another's Eyes Part 2

Second part of In Another's Eyes, this is the last part of that song. Enjoy, and GARH BROOKS TOTALLY ROX!!!!!

--

Across town, Olivia watched as Nathan came back from answering his phone and saw her reflection in his eyes. Instead of what he saw, she saw a broken and desperate woman on the inside, one that was trying desperately to turn the tide of her love, turn it from Elliot to Nathan before her love with Nathan died. On the outside, she saw a woman that was hopelessly in love with Nathan, one that wasn't thinking of another man, much less her partner while she was with her husband. Yet, that was exactly what she was doing.

Committing a sin, thinking about another man while with her husband, if that was an actual sin.

_And what they don't see_

_Is killing me_

_It's a blessing and a curse_

_That love is blind_

'_Cause in another's eyes_

_I'm afraid that I can't see_

_This picture perfect portrait_

_That they paint of me_

_They don't realize_

_And I pray to God they never do_

'_Cause every time I look_

_I'm seein' you_

_In another's eyes_

Meanwhile, Kathy was curling up next to Elliot, and what she wasn't seeing was killing Elliot. She couldn't see that he was in love with another woman, and that was like a knife in his heart, and every time she touched him the knife twisted and twisted until he felt like bawling his eyes out. But that was something Elliot Stabler would never do. He was stronger than that, wasn't he? This was the first time he had ever questioned that. Kathy didn't realize that he was in love with Olivia, and right then Elliot was praying to God that she never did.

Across town, Olivia was laying her head on Nathan's shoulder as they lay in bed, and she suddenly thought that it was a blessing and a curse that love was blind, that Nathan was so blindly in love with Olivia that he didn't notice that she was in love with another man, no matter how hard she fought against it, telling herself that she was in love with her husband, with Nathan, that little voice in her head told her that she was lying to herself, that she was indeed in love with Elliot. Olivia then decided that it was a both a blessing and a curse that love was blind, because that meant that Nathan was blind to her loving another man, she was blind to her loving another man, and Elliot was blind to her loving him. Or so she hoped.

_In another's eyes_

_In another's eyes_

Just then, Olivia noticed that Nathan was moving around, getting dressed and putting his jacket on. She pretended to be asleep, and then heard his cell vibrate. He answered quietly, sneaking a glance over at Olivia, just to make sure that she was still sleeping. He thought she was, so he answered.

"Hello? Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm on my way. The Grand Hotel, right? Room 345? Okay, got it. I'll see you soon. I can't really talk, Kitten, my wife's sleeping, I don't want her to wake up. Oh, don't talk like that, wait until I get there! All right, I'll be there soon. Bye."

He hung up and then checked to make sure that Olivia was still sleeping before picking up his briefcase and walking out. Olivia pulled her pillow towards her, hoping that she wasn't right, that he wasn't cheating on her. There was no way, Olivia decided, and thought that she was just being over-rational, that she was over-reacting. With that thought in mind, she slipped into sleep, granted an uneasy one.

That night she dreamt about Nathan, about what he could be doing in that room in the Grand Hotel, and then she woke up in a sweat, and calmed herself down when she found out that Nathan wasn't beside her. Just then, the door opened and Nathan strode in.

"Na, Nathan," She said, and he was in bed in an instant.

"Liv, babe, what's wrong?"\

"Horrible, horrible dream," Olivia muttered, and Nathan drew her into his arms, holding his tightly, kissing away her tears and pulling her close to him, into his lap and he rocked her gently, murmuring soothing words to her. Soon she calmed down and her fears of Nathan cheating on her vanished from her mind, chased away by his obvious love and devotion to her.

She drifted off to sleep, and Nathan sighed, hoping that that show of affection had been enough to convince her that he loved her, and only her, even thought that was not true by any means Nathan was the kind of guy who loved a woman for a while, and then he moved on. Olivia had played hard to get, so Nathan felt challenged, especially when he saw the romantic tension between her and her partner, Elliot Stabler. Nathan felt triumph when he managed to steal her away from Elliot, but now he was tired of her. He still didn't know what had possessed him to marry her, but now he was stuck with her, at least, until he could get rid of her, and he was working on that angle.

He really didn't want to kill her, but if she didn't divorce him quietly and without any fuss he would be forced to take drastic measures, the last resort being killing her and hiding her body where no one would ever find her, along with a few of his other girlfriends that hadn't disappeared quietly, ones who wanted him to stay with them. He had disposed of them quickly and quietly, so they wouldn't be there to bother him anymore.

Olivia Benson would be one of them, unless she was smart. Which Nathan doubted that she was. She seemed like the clinging type to him, and that was going to be the death of her.

Literally.

--

Oooooo, he is cheating on Olivia Benson??? Maybe, maybe not!!! Well, please review, next song'll be up sooner if you do!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Please Operator Part 1

Song fic about Elliot's POV after Kathy kicks him out, and Olivia's POV when she finds out that Nathan is cheating on her. I LOVE GARTH BROOKS AND ENJOY!!!

--

Another few months have passed, and then Kathy finally gets fed up with Elliot. Again. One day while he's at work, she packs up all of his stuff and puts it on the front porch and has someone come and change the locks. When Elliot gets home that night, he goes for his key, not noticing his stuff on the porch. Then, he realizes that his key doesn't work, so he looks around and finally spots his stuff with a note, that said,

"Elliot, we're through. I just can't do it, not even for the kids sakes. I swear that I never will see you again, so get lost. Just get lost, Elliot, it's over. Kathy."

Elliot crumbled the paper up and threw it across the yard, grabbed his stuff and tossed it in his car. He jumped in and took off, going nowhere and somewhere at the same time. Finally he pulled up to a bar and got out, going inside and tossing back two beers before he could even blink. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to get drunk, but he was going to, to try and forget all of his pain.

_Please operator could you trace this call_

_Find out where I'm drinking_

_Which dirty beer hall_

_And send a cab driver to call for me here_

_No need to describe me_

'_Cause I ain't all here_

Meanwhile, Olivia was pacing the floor, waiting for Nathan to get home. She kept muttering curses at him, and then started rationalizing with herself, telling herself that he just had to work late, that it was no big deal. There was no way he was in an accident either, because he would've called. So, she technically had no reason to worry. Technically. She finally saw his car pull in, and thanked God that he was okay; she thought that he might've been in an accident or something. Never once did the thought strike her that he had been with his girlfriend. When he walked in, she launched herself into his arms, and he held her tightly, praying that he didn't have any perfume on him from his girlfriend. But, of course, he did. She sniffed his jacket, and then shoved away from him, saying,

"New cologne, Nathan? Or is it the perfume of your girlfriend? Or, dare I say it, a prostitute?"

"No, Liv, it's just perfume from a woman that was in my elevator," Nathan lied smoothly, soothingly and Olivia seemed to believe him for a second, but then she slapped him, saying,

"You've been with another woman, haven't you? Admit it!"

"No, baby, you're overreacting, it's nothing, I swear," Olivia ran into her room, grabbed her bible and forced his right hand on it and said,

"Swear on the Bible that you weren't cheating on me." He hesitated, and she growled,

"Then admit it, admit you have a girlfriend," He didn't say anything, so she glared at him, and Nathan found himself thanking God that looks couldn't kill.

_She told me to get lost_

_And that's what I did_

_But I've done it so well_

_I don't know where I hid_

_And she swore that she never will see me again_

_Hell I'll never find me_

_In the shape that I'm in_

Meanwhile, Elliot was on his fifth beer, and his third shot. He was already buzzed, and well on his way to being flat out drunk. He knew that he should stop, that he should get a cab and go back home, but then he remembered that he didn't have a home, Kathy had kicked him out. Sure he had an apartment, but that wasn't a home, that was just a place to live. It was cold, empty and that's exactly what he didn't need just then. Elliot then found himself not knowing where he was, and he laughed at the irony. Kathy had told him to get lost, and that's exactly what he did, but the only problem was that he had gotten lost so well that he didn't know where he had hid, exactly. She also said that she would never see him again, and Elliot found himself thinking that he would never find himself in the shape that he was in.

A drunk, idiot state.

_Please operator could you trace this call_

_Find out where I'm drinking_

_Which dirty beer hall_

_And send a cab driver to call for me here_

_No need to describe me_

'_Cause I ain't all here_

"Olivia, it was just a one time thing, I swear, I was just a little buzzed from some champagne that we had, and the next thing I knew I woke up in a bed somewhere! I had no idea where I was, or anything! I'm thinking that maybe I was drugged, you know?"

"Then let's go to the hospital, take a test to see if what they gave you was harmful, okay?"

"No, don't worry about it Liv, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"But you don't know that!"

"Trust me, I'm fine."

"No. I don't trust you, not anymore. You cheated on me, Nathan, how can I trust you after that?"

"Liv, baby, don't do this, don't do this to us. We love each other, you know that,"

"Maybe, but you love someone else more than me, and I won't be used like that. I won't."

"You're not being used, sweetheart, you aren't."

"Then you won't mind that I checked out your phone records."

"You did what?!"

"You are my husband, so I checked out your phone records. Why have you been calling a woman that lives in a room at the Grand Hotel, every night for that matter?" Nathan didn't have an answer for that, so he just said,

"Fine, you're right. I never loved you, not at all. You were nobody to me, you still are."

Those hurtful words pierced Olivia's heart like a knife, and she almost started sobbing. Instead, she glared at him, her heart busting into pieces.

--

OMG, I'm seriously going to kill Nathan, I swear! Well, maybe, maybe not. Thanks for reading, and now you have to review!!!! Please???


	7. Please Operator Part 2

Second part of Please Operator, and I just gotta say it again. I LOVE GARTH BROOKS AND HE JUST TOTALLY ROCKS!!! All right, on to the story!!! ENJOY!!!

--

_Now I had to ask myself_

_If it were me_

_And I was out drinking_

_Well where would I be_

_Then I thumb nailed the label_

_And there I appeared_

_Hiding out in a bottle_

_Behind a three-day old beard_

All right, it was official. Elliot Stabler was so drunk he seriously could not think straight. He kept asking himself that if it were him, where would he be? He didn't know the answer, since he wasn't too sure he was Elliot Stabler. No, he was sure that he wasn't Elliot Stabler, he was just a shell of Elliot Stabler. Elliot started peeling off the label, and suddenly Elliot Stabler appeared beside him, and the shell of Elliot could see what Elliot Stabler thought of him, a drunken, idiotic shell of a great man who was hiding out in a bottle instead of going out and facing the world. As Elliot Stabler vanished and left the shell of Elliot there alone, the bartender announced that the bar was closing down soon. Elliot was upset, since he really didn't want to leave, he was among drunk friends. But, he had to leave, and he stumbled home, well, he stumbled to his apartment, where he collapsed in his chair with the TV on and a bottle of whiskey next to him.

_Please operator could you trace this call_

_Find out where I'm drinking_

_Which dirty beer hall_

_And send a cab driver to call for me here_

_No need to describe me_

'_Cause I ain't all here_

Meanwhile, Olivia stared at Nathan in shock, the hurt and pain obvious in her eyes.

'Then why did you marry me?" She demanded in a cool voice, and he shrugged, saying,

"I like a challenge, and you were a challenge by itself. But then your partner got in the way, I could see that he wanted you, and I wanted to beat him to you. And I did."

"Elliot? You're an idiot, I'm just his best friend. Just goes to show how much you know about me." Olivia said disdainfully, trying to make him hurt just as bad as she was at that moment.

"You might think he's just your best friend, but he looks at you like he owns you, but he's wrong. I own you."

"I belong to noone! I am my own person!" She yelled at him, and he caught her wrist and smiled, saying,

"You belong to me, but that is going to change. I want a divorce." With those four words Olivia's world fell apart. She yanked her wrist away from him and said,

"You, you want a divorce?"

"Yes, I'm finished with you."

"If you think I'm just going to walk away quietly, you have got another thing coming, you SOB!" She yelled at him, and he sighed.

_Well I may be lonely_

_But I'm never alone_

'_Cause I've been beside myself_

_Since she's been gone_

Meanwhile, Elliot had finished half of his bottle and was staring to see double of the TV, and thought with a laugh that he was giving new meaning to the words 'double feature.' Elliot was feeling so lonely in that danged cold and heartless apartment, but then he realized that he was never alone, since the real Elliot Stabler had been sitting beside him the whole time, he just never realized it, and now that he did realize it, he just didn't care. And that was really sad, but he realized that he just didn't care about that or anything else. He didn't care about any one either, except for his kids and Olivia at that moment, but he was praying to God that none of them walked through his doors; he would hate it if they saw him like this, broken and drunk. It would just destroy him if his kids saw him like that, and if Olivia saw him like this, she would kill him, figuratively, for getting himself so drunk, and then she would haul his hide to bed, where she would force him to stay with no alcohol for at least a few days, if not a week. Elliot smiled, thinking of Olivia.

_Please operator could you trace this call_

_Find out where I'm drinking_

_Which dirty beer hall_

_And send a cab driver to call for me here_

_And if he can find me_

_I'll buy him a beer_

"Liv…"

"No! Don't 'Liv' me!"

"You are overreacting, as usual. Just get some divorce papers, we'll sign them and that will be over with."

"Just like that, huh."

"Just like that. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Olivia was stunned, like she had been slapped and then she said,

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. NOW! Get out of my sight! NOW!" He froze, and she shoved him towards the door, saying,

"I want you out! Now! Get out and leave me the hell alone!" He scrambled out, knowing that she had a gun on her. He slammed the door, and she locked it, leaning against it with sobs wracking from her body. She slid down the door and collapsed on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging herself tightly, bawling, simply bawling from her shattered heart.

Meanwhile, across town, Elliot pulled his knees up to his body and tears began leaking out of his eyes, and soon his built frame was wracking with sobs, from all the pain, hurt and frustration that were from the last year. He had been on a roller coaster ride emotionally, and finally it was all coming out. The two partners, separated from each other cried their eyes apart, both of them needing each other's company, but thinking that they couldn't have it. If only they knew how wrong they were.


	8. Please Operator Part 3

Third part of Please Operator, this is when Olivia divorces Nathan, and guess who is Olivia's lawyer??? Well, GARTH BROOKS TOTALLY ROCKS AND I LOVE HIM!!! (I wish he was my dad!!!) (JK, JK, luv ya dad!)

--

_Please operator could you trace this call_

_Find out where I'm drinking_

_Which filthy beer hall_

_And send a cab driver to call for me here_

_I'll be beside myself_

_Pouring down beer_

While Elliot was drowning his sorrows in his apartment, Olivia managed to pick herself up and drive over to the precinct. She walked in looking like a zombie and heard voices from the Captain's office. She took a deep breath, held her head high and knocked.

"Come in." She heard Cragen say, and she walked in. She saw Munch, Fin and Casey all in there, and their eyes darted to her and saw that she had been crying. Casey strode to her side, but Cragen ordered,

"Fin, John, Casey, out. Now." His tone had them scurrying for the door, and when it shut, Cragen strode to her side and put his hands on her shoulders, saying,

"Olivia, what happened?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she poured out her whole story. When she finished talking, Cragen drew her into his arms and soothed her like only a father figure could. She wrapped her arms around his waist and bawled into his shoulder, saying,

"I loved him, Captain, I really, really did, and he, he never, ever loved me, I mean, what kind of person goes and marries someone who they don't love, and then have the other person fall in love with them, and then they just say, see ya, and, and,"

"Shhh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay," Cragen said soothingly, and then let her go. She tried to smile at him and then walked out into Casey, Munch and John's clutches. Casey wrapped an arm around her and led her to the crib, while Munch and Fin tagged along. Casey sat her on the bed and sat next to her, while Fin sat next to her and Munch sat across from her. She sobbed out her whole story, again, and buried her face in her hands. Casey kept an arm around her, while Fin put a hand on her shoulder, and Munch grabbed one of her hands. Soon, she stopped crying and Casey said determinedly,

"We're gonna get that SOB, Liv, and I am going to file for a divorce right now for you, all right?"

"Thanks, Casey," Olivia managed to say, and then wiped her tears away, and a hardened look came in her eyes and she said,

"I know where he is. I'll go with you to serve the papers."

"All right, but we are coming to." Fin said, and Munch nodded.

"Fine, let's go." Casey said, and she linked her arm with Olivia while they walked down the hall, flanked by Munch and Fin. Boy did they look powerful. Casey filed for the divorce, and the judge heard Olivia's story and immediately granted the paperwork, and let Casey serve them. All they needed was a signature, and then they needed to file it and the marriage would be over.

Casey drove to Nathan's new place, and then walked up to it, with Fin, Munch and Olivia following her. She knocked on the door and Nathan answered. Olivia could hear a woman's voice in the background, and she saw red. Casey opened her mouth, but then Olivia appeared behind her and said,

"Hello Nathan." He looked shocked, so she smiled coldly at him and said,

"I want a divorce. All you need to do is sign these papers, my lawyer and I will file them, and the marriage will be over."

"Just like that?" He said suspiciously, and she nodded, saying,

"Just like that. We'll go back to not knowing each other, and nothing will have changed. We can just forget the past few years, and everything will be the same." _Except my broken heart._ She thought but didn't say.

"Fine." Nathan reached for the pen and signed with a flourish. Casey turned away, but then Olivia saw the woman walk up to him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hello. You must be his girlfriend."

"That's me. Who're you?" The woman said, and Olivia smiled coldly and said,

"I am Nathan's wife. Excuse me, ex-wife." The woman looked at Nathan with daggers, and Olivia took off her two rings and said,

"Oh Nathan," He looked at her with hatred in his eyes and she threw the rings at him.

"Good-bye." She turned and strode down the hall. Just as Nathan was about to close the door, Munch and Fin came up to him and grabbed him, shoving him back into the apartment. They basically threatened him, telling him to get the hell out of town before they chased him out. They shoved him at the wall and then strode out.

They hopped in the car and then they all drove off, and dropped Casey and Olivia off at Olivia's place, as Casey was staying with Olivia for a little while, just until she got back on her feet emotionally-wise. Munch and Fin went to give their report to the Captain, and then they went to their respective homes.

Meanwhile, Elliot was still in his apartment while all of this went down, still drunk and still broken-hearted.

--

Aw, now I'm feeling bad for Elliot! Now it's time to review, and I know this chapter was kinda short, but I had to do a lot of words and fewer lyrics to connect this song with the next one. I hope you liked, and thanks for reading! Next song'll be up sooner if you review!!!


	9. Friends In Low Places Part 1

Song fic about Elliot crashing Kathy's wedding to another guy after their divorce. He leaves and goes to get drunk; can Olivia find him and save him before he makes a terrible decision??? I LOVE GARTH BROOKS!!! ENJOY!!!

--

It took Elliot a month to get back on his feet, and he came into work like a zombie, never noticing that Olivia's wedding and engagement rings were gone. He didn't notice how her eyes were red-rimmed every day from crying herself to sleep, but that might have been because she covered it up pretty good with make-up. He even missed how she now answered her phone,

"Benson." Instead of,

"Brooks." She said it with a tinge of sadness, and Elliot didn't even pick up on that, which showed how deeply he was out of it.

A few more months passed, and then Elliot came into work like a complete zombie. Olivia got fed up and said,

"Elliot, what is wrong today?" He just handed her an envelope and she opened it. It was an invitation to Kathy's wedding, to another man. Olivia wanted to rip it up into pieces, but figured that Elliot would want to do that, so she gave it back to him. Her hand lingered on his arm and she said softly,

"I'm here for you, El, if you need me." She stood up and then saw Nathan walk in and she deliberately turned and strode out. Elliot noticed him and said,

"You looking for Liv?"

"If he is he's not going to see her." Cragen's voice came from behind them and they both spun around to see him glaring at Nathan.

"What do you want, Nathan?" Olivia's cold voice came from the doorway and he said,

"I simply wanted to let you know that I am getting married again, and I was told by my fiancée that I had to inform you and invite you to the wedding."

"Send me a dang invitation so I can burn it," She muttered, and he said,

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nathan, go to hell." She said, and walked out.

"In other words, get the hell outta here." Fin growled from his desk, and Nathan shrugged, but grabbed Olivia's arm as she walked by and yanked on her, saying,

"You will not speak to me in that tone."

"I will speak to you however I dang well want, and get the hell off of me, now!" She yanked her arm out of his grip just as Fin and Cragen threw him out of the precinct. Elliot watched this exchange with wide eyes, but didn't have a chance to ask, as Olivia said,

"I'm going home, Captain."

"All right, go Liv." He said quietly, and she strode out.

"Uh, can someone fill me in here?" Elliot said, and Fin and Cragen looked at him and then sat by him, telling him about Nathan and Olivia's divorce. When they finished explaining, Elliot couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed Olivia's change in behavior. He strode out too, but couldn't find the courage to talk to Olivia about Nathan.

_Blame it all on my roots_

_I showed up in boots_

_And ruined your black tie affair_

_The last one to know_

_The last one to show_

_I was the last one_

_You thought you'd see there_

_And I saw the surprise_

_And the fear in his eyes_

_When I took his glass of champagne_

_But I toasted you_

_Said, honey we may be through_

_But you'll never hear me complain_

A few months passed, and it was the day of Kathy's wedding. Elliot drove there in his car, and sat there for a while until the reception had started. It was almost exactly of what had happened at Olivia's wedding, the only difference being was that he was in love with Olivia at her wedding to another man, and was definitely not in love with Kathy at her wedding to another man. But still, he couldn't help but feel resentment at Kathy for moving on so quickly, though he knew that to be ridiculous.

Finally, Elliot managed to go inside, and then he realized that he was wearing boots and jeans. He shrugged, knowing that every eye in the place was on him. He knew that he was the last one to show up, as he was probably the last one to know. Kathy had probably sent him a late invitation, hoping that he already had something going on so that he wouldn't be there. But, of course, his calendar was completely free. He strode to Kathy's new husband and could read the fear in his eyes as he took the guy's glass of champagne. Kathy just stared at him in shock as Elliot raised the glass and said,

"Here's to you, Kathy, and your new husband. Honey, we may be through, but you'll never hear me complain, 'cause I got my friends in low places. I'm sorry for crashing your reception, but you won't hear from me the rest of the night. Good luck." He said, taking a sip and then making a face as he handed the glass back to Kathy's new husband, and then he turned on his heel and strode out, before he could make a fool of himself.

--

Well, I hope you liked it, I love this song, just as I LOVE GARTH BROOKS!!! More from "Friends In Low Places" next, maybe two more on that song, it's a long song and I included the extra verse, which I like better than the second one. Well, THANKS FOR READING and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Friends In Low Places Part 2

Second Part of "Friends In Low Places" Might be last one, maybe not. Well, I hope you like this one, Elliot goes to his favorite bar and has a choice: get drunk or not. What do you think??? Well, ENJOY!!!

--

'_Cause I've got friends in low places_

_Where the whiskey drowns_

_And the beer chases my blues away_

_And I'll be okay_

_Hey I'm not big on social graces_

_Think I slip on down to The Oasis_

_Oh I've got friends in low places_

Olivia got home to her apartment and nearly suffocated from the loneliness in it. She felt so empty after Nathan had left, after she had found out that their marriage had meant nothing to him, when it had meant the world to her. She was in love, and she always wanted to be in love, with an available man. Sure she had been in love before, but that was with a married man, and she hadn't dared to say anything about it. She wasn't going to break up a marriage. No way. But apparently there were women out there that didn't care, as long as they got their men, like the woman who had stolen Nathan away from her.

Deep down she knew that Nathan had never loved anyone, that he probably never will. It was just his nature, she knew, but that didn't stop herself from feeling the pain, from feeling the heartbreak.

_Well I guess I was wrong_

_I just don't belong_

_But then, I've been there before_

_If everything's all right_

_I'll just say goodnight_

_And I'll show myself to the door_

_Hey I didn't mean_

_To cause a big scene_

_Just give me an hour and then_

_Well I'll be as high_

_As that ivory tower_

_That you're livin' in_

Elliot kept trying to convince himself that he was okay, that he would be okay, but it just wasn't working. He needed to say something to Kathy, but he knew that he just didn't belong in that reception, and it wasn't just because of the way he was dressed. It was also because that he was the ex-husband of the bride, and if he went back in there he would probably be lynched and thrown out, Kathy's new husband leading the mob.

Finally, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He strode back in there, and marched right up to Kathy. He managed to smile, and took her new husband's glass again and raised it, saying,

"I know I don't belong here, I've definitely been there before, but I'm just making sure that everything's all right here. Is it, Kathy?" He asked, and looked her straight in the eyes to let her know that he wasn't drunk, his mind was as clear as anything.

"Yes, it is." Kathy said stiffly, reluctantly and Elliot smiled, saying,

"Good, then I'll just say good-night, and I'll show myself to the door." He drained the glass, set it back down and said in an undertone,

"Great champagne, by the way," He smirked at the couple and then walked towards the doors. Just before he passed through them, he turned back and said,

"Hey, I really didn't mean to cause a big scene here, I just needed to say my piece. Gimme an hour or so, I'll be about as high as that place you're living in now, Kathy. See ya around." He strode out the doors before he words could pass through any of their minds.

'_Cause I've got friends in low places_

_Where the whiskey drowns_

_And the beer chases my blues away_

_And I'll be okay_

_Hey I'm not big on social graces_

_Think I slip on down to The Oasis_

_Oh I've got friends in low places_

Elliot sat in his car again, and he knew that that speech had drained all the drunkenness out of him. He wanted another drink desperately, but there was no way he was going to succumb to that. He was supposedly stronger than that, he was a cop. A damned good one at that too.

'_Cause I've got friends in low places_

_Where the whiskey drowns_

_And the beer chases my blues away_

_And I'll be okay_

_Hey I'm not big on social graces_

_Think I slip on down to The Oasis_

_Oh I've got friends in low places_

--

End of this chapter!! One more to come for this song, thanks for reading!!!


	11. Friends In Low Places Part 3

Part Three of "Friends In Low Places" It's the last part for this song, the next one is going to be "Pushing Up Daises" also by GARTH BROOKS!!!! I LOVE HIM!!! Well, I think that's it, so here's the story, and ENJOY!!!

--

_Well I guess I was wrong_

_I just don't belong_

_But then, I've been there before_

_If everything's all right_

_I'll just say goodnight_

_And I'll show myself to the door_

_Hey I didn't mean_

_To cause a big scene_

_Just wait 'til I finish this glass_

_Then sweet little lady_

_I'll head back to the bar_

_And you can kiss my ass_

Elliot finally got up, and realized it was morning. He slapped himself a few times and downed a few gallons of water, and wolfed down his breakfast. He shaved, and took a shower, got dressed and actually felt like a human being.

He walked out slowly to his car, musing over what the hell he was going to do now. He honestly had no clue, but there was one thing that he knew:

He was totally over Kathy now. If she came back to him, he'd tell her to take a hike. She was never, ever going to break his heart ever again.

A month passed, and Elliot seemed to return to the normal Elliot, the one he had been before Olivia's marriage. The only one who didn't return to normal was, in fact, Olivia. She seemed to be worse than before, if that was even possible. Sure she did her job, she did it with even more vigor than before, as she spent almost all of her time at work, hardly ever going home. Everyone noticed, but they honestly had no clue what to do about it.

One night, Olivia was on her way home and realized that the reason she was so comatose was because she hadn't let Nathan go. She was still holding onto his memory, and that was why she couldn't move one. She knew that she had to let go of him if she was ever going to move on with her life.

She took a deep breath and walked to Nathan and his new wife's place. She heard screaming, and saw the new wife run out, crying about a divorce. She calmly walked up to his apartment, and found him standing in the doorway.

"Hello Nathan." She said coolly, and he snarled,

"What the hell do you want, Olivia?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Which is? Does it look like I have all night?" He snarled, and she said coldly,

"Kiss my freaking ass, Nathan. We are oh so over, and you will never, ever haunt my dreams ever again. Get that fact drilled in your head. I hate your guts, and I hope you freaking die. I hope you die for hurting me like that."

She turned and walked out, leaving Nathan speechless behind her. A half-smile grew on her face, the only one she had ever showed since before Nathan left her. She relished the feeling of freedom, as she had finally been able to drop Nathan's image from her brain. She had never wished that anyone would die before, but now she really would love to be able to investigate Nathan's murder. She would shake the guys or girls hand, and then have the judge throw the book at them. Now that would give her great satisfaction, making sure he felt the kind of pain he had inflicted on her.

Rain began to fall, but she didn't care. She kept walking, tilting her face back and letting the rain wash away all of her emotional pain, all of her emotional scars. Of course the scars wouldn't go away, but they would hopefully fade in the years. It was a healing process, one that Olivia was finally ready to start.

'_Cause I've got friends in low places_

_Where the whiskey drowns_

_And the beer chases my blues away_

_And I'll be okay_

_Hey I'm not big on social graces_

_Think I slip on down to The Oasis_

_Oh I've got friends in low places_

As Olivia kept walking through the rain, she smirked at the thought of her going to Nathan's next wedding, and the wedding after that, and interrupt in the middle of the reception, walk in and take his new wife's glass of champagne and down it, telling them,

"I hope you're happy, though I know you won't be. Have a good life!"

And then she'd walk out, leaving people to talk about her, but did she give a damn about that? Absolutely not.

The little part of her mother that still lived deep inside of her decided to make an appearance and tell her that if she drank herself into oblivion, it wouldn't hurt anymore. In fact, it probably wouldn't hurt at all.

But then she smacked her mother's memory, basically telling her to go back to wherever she came from, because there was no way she would ever sink that low, as low as her mother went. And that got her mother killed.

Suddenly, she was aware of someone calling her name. Quickly she began to wipe her tears away, though they were just replaced with rain. She glanced over her shoulder to see Elliot jogging towards her.

"Hey El." She said quietly as he drew up next to her, and they began walking slowly together.

"Liv, are you trying to catch pneumonia?" He said, a smile twitching on his face as she said,

"Not me. Rain just, it's soothing." She said, shrugging, and Elliot hung his head, saying,

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I didn't know you were divorced, and I'm supposed to be your partner! One of your friends!" Elliot said quietly, and Olivia tentatively laid a hand on his arm, saying softly,

"You're my best friend, El. Don't beat yourself up over it, to be honest, I didn't really want you to know."

'_Cause I've got friends in low places_

_Where the whiskey drowns_

_And the beer chases my blues away_

_And I'll be okay_

_Hey I'm not big on social graces_

_Think I slip on down to The Oasis_

_Oh I've got friends in low places_

"Why not? Liv, I would've helped you…"

"But I didn't want your help. You had too much on your plate already, with Kathy and her wedding, so I just didn't want to add to your problems."

Elliot stopped in his tracks, and Olivia looked at him. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I've always got room for you, Liv."

With that he turned and jogged away, getting in his car and driving away. Olivia stood there in the rain for a long moment, curiously staring at the spot where Elliot had just stood, and repeated those words in her head for the longest time, before sighing and walking back to her empty apartment.

--

Well, this is the end of "Friends In Low Places"! The next song will be "Pushing Up Daises, and I'm going back into my element, which is writing my favorite characters in danger! Just a little hint for the next chapter: falling off a building. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!!!


	12. Pushing Up Daisies Part 1

First chapter of "Pushing Up Daisies" by, none other than GARTH BROOKS! Like I said, has danger, rebuilding the friendship of E/O, and someone getting shot at. I LOVE GARTH BROOKS AND ENJOY!!!

--

In the morning, Olivia woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She yawned as she flattened her hair and opened the door. There stood Elliot Stabler, holding a bag.

"Breakfast?" He offered, and she blinked sleep out of her eyes, yawning and saying,

"That had better be one of the best breakfast's ever. I still had an hour of sleep, Elliot Stabler."

Elliot shrugged, saying, "Well, can I come in?"

"No you can't." She muttered as she stalked back into her apartment and went into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Grumpy in the morning, aren't you?" He called, and she tossed back a few choice words at him. He went to the door and opened it, sticking his head in. A pillow promptly hit his head, and Olivia's voice said,

"Get. Out. Now. If you want to live, get out." Elliot grinned as he flipped the light on and then strode back into the kitchen. He saw the light go off, and heard Olivia muttering. He smiled as he pulled a croissant out of the bag and began to eat it, sipping on his coffee and reading the newspaper.

The next thing he knew, Olivia's hand was snatching the croissant out of his hand and taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey! That was mine!" He protested, and she took a bite, saying,

"Was, El. Now it's mine."

He rolled his eyes, and tried to snatch it back. She pulled it out of his grasp and said, "You know, I meant what I said after Kathy sent you that wedding invitation."

"What did you say?" Elliot asked, pulling the other croissant out of the bag and taking a thoughtful bite.

"That I was here for you if you needed it." She said with a smile, and popped the rest of the croissant into her mouth. She wiped her hands off, and grabbed his keys out of his pocket, and Elliot protested.

_Sometimes I tell you the way that I feel_

_I swear that I'm goin' crazy_

_Keep tellin' myself it ain't that big a deal_

_It's better than pushin' up daisies_

"Hey! My keys!" He said, and she smirked at him, saying,

"Too bad. I'm driving. Eat your croissant on the way."

As Olivia drove to the precinct, Elliot turned to Olivia and said, "Liv, I heard about that bastard, Nathan, about what he did to you. God, Liv, I'm so…"

Olivia didn't give him a chance to finish. She interrupted, saying softly,

"Don't, El," He looked at her, and she avoided his gaze, saying quietly, "I've moved on with my life. I don't want to go back there."

"All right." Elliot relented, but put a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying, "But I'm here if you wanna talk."

"Thanks, El." She said quietly, and a smile crossed her face. She said, with a slight smirk, "Yeah, you're one that I'm gonna talk to about hurtful divorces."

Elliot snorted and sat back in the passenger seat, saying, "Yeah. Sure. That's totally my calling, Liv, counseling people to get divorced." The two partners chuckled, and Olivia pulled into the parking lot of the precinct. They got out, and Elliot saw Lizzie and Dickie waiting for him.

He jogged over to the, and hugged them. Suddenly, Dickie took off, yelling, "Stop! You're hurting her, stop!"

Elliot looked over and saw a man twisting Olivia's arm and putting a handkerchief over her mouth. She was fighting violently, but slowly went limp. Elliot drew his gun, knowing fully well that the handkerchief probably contained chloroform. Dickie ran head-straight into the guy, and Elliot yelled,

"No! Get back here now, Dickie!" The man threw Dickie and Olivia into a van and the van took off, as Elliot put a few rounds into the van. Elliot stood helpless for a second, but then yanked out his radio, saying,

"Blue four-door van heading east on Park Avenue, stop it immediately, driver has just abducted a police officer and a minor, a little boy. I repeat, stop the vehicle at any cost."

_I felt the arrow from death's fatal quiver_

_Come so close it actually grazed me_

_I've bled the blood and I've felt the cold shiver_

_God only knows how he saved me_

He let the radio slid back onto his belt, and then Lizzie hugged Elliot tightly, saying, "Is Olivia and Dickie coming back?"

"We're gonna get them back, sweetheart." Elliot said quietly, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "I promise." He added, and walked into the precinct with her. Cragen, Munch and Fin were staring at him, and Elliot set Lizzie down, explaining it all to all three of them.

When he finished telling the story, Munch and Fin went out to canvass the area, and see if they could find anything, and took some of the CSU with them. Elliot wracked his brain for the license plate number, but couldn't come up with anything usable.

While his computer searched for any blue vans registered to anyone in the New York area, Lizzie sat next to him, and she suddenly said,

"Dad."

"Yeah?" He asked softly, and she replied,

"L48-I48V."

Elliot looked at her, and she said, "That's the license plate number."

"How'd you know that, Lizzie?" He asked, and she said,

"Because the letters spell Liv, and the number 48 is how many kids are in my gym class."

"That's good work, Lizzie." Elliot said quietly, a smile on his face as he typed the plate in to run it. Lizzie added softly,

"And, that van has my brother is it. I want him back." Her voice broke near the end of her second sentence, and she hugged herself. Elliot pulled her onto his lap and said,

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Positive." She said, fighting back tears. Elliot cradled her on his lap as the plate number continued to run. Eventually, the plate came up with an address, and by then, Lizzie had fallen asleep. He carefully carried her up to the bunk room, and carefully settled her in the back bunk so she wouldn't be bothered. He came downstairs to see Melinda sitting there.

_There's two dates in time_

_That they'll carve on your stone_

_And everyone knows what they mean_

_What's more important_

_Is the time that is known_

_In that little dash there in between_

_That little dash there in between_

"Elliot. I heard about Olivia. Is there anything I can do?" She said, standing up, and Elliot glanced at the bunks and said quietly,

"Uh, yeah, can you watch Lizzie for me? Dickie was kidnapped with Olivia, and, well…"

"It's okay, Elliot, I will. And do me a favor." Melinda interrupted, and Elliot said gratefully,

"Anything."

"Give this guy a good kick in the nuts for doing this to Olivia and your boy Dickie."

"Will do." Elliot said, a slight smile on his face as he grabbed his coat and strode out, saying, "Thanks, Melinda."

"No problem." She called back, and climbed up the stairs to go sit with Lizzie and watch her while she slept.

While Elliot sped to the address, he called Fin and Munch and updated them. SWhen he had finished updating them, he pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal and zoomed towards the address.

When he finally pulled up there, he heard sirens wailing and coming up, and decided that he couldn't wait. He drew his gun and stalked into the abandoned warehouse, calling out, "NYPD, anyone here?"

When there wasn't an answer, he called out again, "I've got a warrant, anyone here?" There wasn't an answer, but then he heard a shot ring out, and he ducked behind a crate as he heard a moan of pain.

A moan belonging to Olivia Benson. And then her voice rang out, pain in every syllable as she cried out, "Run, Dickie, run! Go, now!"

A man's voice swore at her, and a few more shots rang out, but Elliot heard a door slam, and footsteps running towards his location. He knew that it was either Dickie or Olivia, and waited for them to appear.

But then he heard another shot, and it nearly stopped his heart as the footsteps stopped too.

--

Mean, aren't I, for ending it here? There's only one more chapter to go for "Pushing Up Daisies" and then it'll be the last song for this story!!! It's gonna be "Shameless" by, none other than the GREAT GARTH BROOKS! I ABSOLUTELY ADORE HIM, SO I'M USING ALL CAPITAL LETTERS!!! Okay, I'm done for now. Wait! You're going to hate me for this, but I can't update until next weekend, because I'm going on a school trip to New York City, and there's no internet access, no computers, and I don't have a laptop, so I'll have to resort to paper and pencils, and then type the chapters when I get back! I apologize again, but, I can't wait for New York City! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!


	13. Pushing Up Daisies Part 2

Second and final part to "Pushing Up Daisies"! I'll be y'all are wondering what's going to happen, and you'll find out now! (PS, in the song it talks about a mom dying and a dad living but not wanting to, well, in Elliot's case it's switched around, so that's the only difference between the song and the story!) ENJOY!!!

--

_Sometimes my heart is as true as a dove_

_Sometimes my heart it betrays me_

_So I draw my sword for to fight for my love_

_But without a whisper she slays me_

"Olivia! Dickie!" Elliot yelled, moving quickly towards the sound. The door slammed again, and a small figure barreled into Elliot. The figure tried to fight Elliot, but he crouched down and took the figure by its shoulders, knowing that it was his son, Dickie.

"Dick, Dickie, it's your dad." Elliot said quietly, trying to get through his panicked state. Dickie stopped fighting, and looked at Elliot in the darkness, and then threw his arms around Elliot's neck, saying,

"She saved me, Dad, she shouldn't have done it, but she saved me."

"Who? Olivia?"

"Ye, yeah, the guy, oh the guy, was gonna shoot me, told me that I was dead-weight, and he pointed his gun at me."

"Are you hurt?" Elliot demanded frantically, trying to search Dickie for any injuries as backup swarmed by him, but he didn't take notice. Dickie shook his head, saying,

"N, no, Olivia, she took the bullet for me, it was supposed to be me, but she shielded me, she got shot, told me to run, I did, but I shouldn't have, I should've stayed with her!"

Elliot pulled his son back and looked him straight in the eyes, saying, "no. Don't you dare think like that. We are going to find Olivia, and she'll be all right. Don't think like that, all right?"

"So, I did the right thing?"

"Oh, yes, Dickie, you definitely did the right thing." Elliot said, and pulled his son back into his arms, though he almost shook with fear at the thought of Olivia being shot. Elliot already knew that the man wouldn't stay around very long, and he could just tell that his partner was long gone, possibly dying.

Fin and Munch came up, and Elliot related to them what had happened. When he finished telling them, Munch got on the phone to get CSU there, and Dickie asked,

"Can I go see Lizzie now?"

"Not yet, Dickie, you gotta wait for some CSI people to process you, see if they can get some trace on your clothes that will help them find Olivia, okay?" Elliot said softly, and Dickie nodded as one of the techs let him away. Elliot stood up, and sighed.

Fins aid, "Did he say how bad she was shot?"

"No. And I'm thinking the worst." Elliot admitted, and Fin said,

"Don't do that, El, we're gonna find her alive." Fin said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"We have to." Elliot said in a low voice, and then took Dickie back to the precinct. He and Dickie walked up to the bunks, and saw Melinda sitting with Lizzie. Elliot knocked, and Lizzie looked up, seeing her dad and Dickie.

_My mother died but somehow she keeps livin'_

_She'll never cease to amaze me_

_Now Dad turns his back on each day that he's givin'_

_Because he's rather be pushing up daisies_

"Dickie!" She exclaimed, and ran towards her brother, hugging him tightly. He clung to his sister, and the two ran off into the corner to talk like only twins can talk.

Melinda looked at Elliot expectantly, and he sighed, saying, "The guy was going to shoot Dickie, but Olivia took the bullet for him, and told him to run." Melinda bit her lip, and a sigh escaped her lips as Elliot continued, "He ran, straight into me, and the guy disappeared with Liv. He just freaking disappeared. How in the hell does someone just disappear with a bleeding police officer?" His voice rose a little at the end as his emotions started to come out.

"I don't know, El." Melinda said quietly, and put her hand on his shoulder, "But I do know that we will find her. Alive."

"You sound like Liv. And here I am, spilling my guts to you like I do to Liv. You hang out with her too much, you know?" Elliot muttered, and Melinda smiled, saying,

"I'll take that as a compliment. And at the risk or repeating myself, we will find her."

"You know, everyone keeps saying that. How about we do something about it?" Elliot said firmly, and Melinda nodded with a smile as Elliot walked out. Melinda watched him go, and then walked over to the twins, hugging them both as she listened to them hash out what had happened to Dickie.

Elliot headed down to the lab and ran into O'Halloren. "Elliot!" He called over from his corner, and Elliot walked over to him, saying,

"Please tell me you have something."

"Yeah, I do. I've got your perp's DNA."

"You have got to be kidding me." Elliot said in disbelief, and O'Halloren shook his head, saying,

"Nope. The blood wasn't all Olivia's. I collected and isolated some male DNA that got a hit in CODIS." He flipped the computer screen on, and added, "Guy was in for a DUI a long time ago. Recognize him?" O'Halloren's voice was filled with a bitter hate as the two men stared at the picture.

"It's Olivia's ex." Elliot muttered, and O'Halloren said,

"Yeah. I knew he was a bastard."

"Yeah, you and me both," Elliot said, and as he pulled out his cell he muttered to the picture of Nathan Brooks, "I'm gonna get you, you son of a bitch." He dialed Cragen, telling him that Olivia's kidnapped was her ex.

_There's two dates in time_

_That they'll carve on your stone_

_And everyone knows what they mean_

_What's more important_

_Is the time that is known_

_In that little dash there in between_

_That little dash there in between_

"I'll get some uniforms on his apartment and place of work, but I doubt he'll show up." Cragen said, and then hung up. Elliot began to walk out of the lab when O'Halloren called,

"Elliot! Get back in here!"

Elliot stuck his head back in and O'Halloren said, "The trace we pulled off of Dickie was a really rare soil, and it only grows in south Manhattan, and I know that's a big area."

"Yeah, and?" Elliot said impatiently, and O'Halloren ignored his rudeness today, because Olivia was the victim.

"And, I found traces of old chalk dust in the soil. I searched the area, and there's an abandoned schoolhouse in south Manhattan, and it's the only one." He said, and shoved a piece of paper at Elliot.

"Thanks," Elliot called as he jogged out, dialing Fin.

"Tutuola." Fin's voice said, and Elliot replied,

"Fin, there's an abandoned schoolhouse, in south Manhattan, address 45344 Sixth Avenue, get me backup and get there as soon as you can."

"Got it. You think Liv's there?"

"Yeah. And her bastard ex-husband is the one holding her hostage." Elliot snapped, and hung up as he sped over to the schoolhouse. He drew his gun as he stalked inside, and heard Nathan's voice talking to Olivia, but Olivia wasn't answering.

Eventually, he saw where Nathan was, and stepped out, yelling, "NYPD, drop your weapon and get on the ground, now!" He saw that Nathan was carrying a gun, and as Nathan seemingly complied, Elliot looked around and saw Olivia floating in a tank filled with water, with a bloody bandage on her shoulder and her eyes closed as she slowly drowned to death.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot yelled, but didn't get a response. He had to get her out of there, now.

--

Well? Just gotta love my cliff-hangers here! And this concludes the song "Pushing Up Daisies" by Garth Brooks, and the next song, like I said, will be "Shameless" by, guess who, GARTH BROOKS!!! I ABSOLUTELY ADORE HIM, AND HE COMPLETELY ROCKS!!! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!!!


	14. Shameless Part 1

This is the first part to "Shameless" and there will be two chapters. Only one more chapter to go after this one, and then this fic will be finished! So, now y'all get to find out what'll happen! Oh yeah, and the song's by Garth Brooks, since HE ROX AND I LOVE HIM!!! ENJOY!!!

--

_Well I'm shameless when it comes to lovin' you_

_I'll do anything you want me to_

_I'll do anything at all_

Elliot saw Nathan's cackling face as he saw in a chair and folded his hands behind his head to watch Elliot fight to save his partner's life. Elliot heard sirens coming down the road, and he brought his gun up, aiming carefully and praying that he wouldn't hit Olivia as he squeezed the trigger and sent his bullet flying into the tank, shattering the glass and water came rushing out, dragging Olivia with the water.

"No!" Nathan screamed, jumping to his feet and wading into the water, brandishing his gun as he added in a yell, "That bitch has to die!"

"You're the bastard that needs to die." Elliot said, and aimed his gun at Nathan as Nathan stalked forward towards Elliot. Nathan raised his hands in the air at the last second and said,

"I'm not resisting arrest, Detective."

"That's too damn bad." Elliot growled, and let go of his gun with one hand to get his cuffs. "You're under arrest for…" Elliot started to say, but Nathan jumped him, and his gun skidded away. Nathan grabbed it, and pointed it straight at Elliot's heart, as Nathan's gun had been kicked away by Elliot when he went to arrest Nathan.

"Time to die…" Nathan said evilly, but then whirled around and aimed the gun at the limp Olivia on the floor. "You bitch!" Nathan finished, and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Elliot exclaimed, grabbing Nathan from behind and wrestling him to the ground, trying to get his gun back. Nathan somehow got to his feet but then three shots rang out, hitting Nathan square in the chest and he fell backwards in a pool of blood.

Elliot looked over to see Cragen, Fin and Munch all standing there with their guns drawn, aiming directly at Nathan with a look of pure hate on all of their faces.

Nathan was lying still, and Elliot was pulled to his feet by Fin, and he muttered, "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Fin said, and called to Munch, who was kneeling next to Nathan's seemingly dead body.

_And I'm standing here for all the world to see_

_Oh baby that's what's left of me_

_Don't have very far to fall_

"Is the bastard dead?" Fin called, and Munch called back,

"Dead as a doornail."

"Call the paramedics!" Cragen's anguished voice came from a little ways away, and the three detectives looked over to see him kneeling by Olivia's limp body, trying to stop the bleeding.

"The SOB shot her." Elliot breathed as he saw a bullet wound in her side. He, Fin and Munch almost froze in fear, but then Fin had the good sense to call for a bus and medics as he strode over to Olivia's side, saying under his breath,

"Come on, baby girl, you survived stuff like this before. Don't screw up now. Hang on, Liv, hang on."

Munch looked around for something to use to stop the bleeding while Fin started CPR, trying to get the water out of Olivia's lungs. Elliot couldn't stop staring at the pale face of his partner, his best friend. His Olivia.

"Elliot! Get Olivia and get the hell out of here!" Munch called, and Fin looked over to see Munch backing away slowly from a box of dynamite.

"The jerk wanted to make sure Olivia didn't survive this." Cragen muttered, and Elliot quickly bent down and muttered,

"Well, we're going to make sure she does." He scooped her up in his arms and started for the exit, while Cragen, Fin and Munch ran ahead of him and opened the door for him. They walked out into the sunlight, but didn't stop jogging until they reached the gates. Elliot then heard a raspy voice say,

"I'm okay, El, you can put me down now." He looked at the woman in his arms and saw Olivia's big brown eyes staring back at him. He carefully set her on her feet, but kept an arm around her waist to keep her from falling as Fin said,

"How're you feeling, Liv?"

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been_

_Insecure about the world I've been livin' in_

_I don't break easy; I have my pride_

_But if you need to be satisfied_

"Like I've been shot, drowned, and then shot again." She said, wincing. She suddenly began coughing, and some water came up as she coughed. "Sorry." She apologized, and Munch said,

"It's okay. If you don't cough that water back up, you'll drown."

"Thanks, John." Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys got here just in time." She said, wiping her mouth with her hand and swallowing hard.

"Not soon enough." Cragen said under his breath, and Olivia twitched a smile at him.

"So, where's Nathan?" She asked, a cloud of anger in her eyes.

"Dead. We shot him, and…" Fin started to say, but then the building exploded with a huge BANG, shoving them all backwards and onto the hard, concrete pavement. Elliot sat up carefully, rolling his muscles to make sure nothing was broken. He looked around to see Fin and Munch pulling Cragen to his feet, and all three of them checking to make sure nothing was broken.

But Olivia was still lying motionless on the ground.

"Olivia!" Elliot exclaimed, scrambling to her side and checking for a pulse. "I don't have a pulse!" He said frantically, as the ambulance pulled up.

"Finally! Get your asses over here!" Fin yelled to the medics, who ran up as Cragen was trying to keep Olivia's crack on her head from bleeding. Her head had struck the pavement, and had cracked open when she hit the ground.

_I'm shameless, and honey, I don't have a prayer_

_Every time I see you standin' there_

_I go down upon my knees_

The medics loaded Olivia into the ambulance in a hurry, and Elliot climbed in beside her. Elliot gripped Olivia's hand tightly as the medics called out a bunch of medical terms that didn't make sense to him.

The ride to the hospital was a blur to Elliot, all he knew was that his partner, his best friend, was possibly dying, and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the waiting room, Fin and Munch sitting on either side of him and Cragen at the front desk, trying to find out how Olivia's surgery went. Apparently it was slow-going, because Cragen was there for at least an hour.

"Don't we have some cases?" Elliot asked dully, not really caring about the answer, and Munch said,

"None but Olivia."

Elliot nodded, and took a deep breath as he dropped his head into his hands. He thought long and hard about why he cared so much about Olivia, simply because he needed to think positive thoughts, and when he thought about Olivia, it was hard not to be positive. He realized that Olivia had such a hold on him, and that it was a hold no one else had ever had over him.

He hadn't really ever let someone else have such a hold on him. Olivia had snuck into his heart, and he didn't even realize it. There, he had admitted it. Granted, it was only in his mind, not aloud and not to Olivia, where it counted.

But he still admitted it. Olivia was permanently in his heart, and he loved her more than life itself.

_And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise,_

_Oh but you convince me otherwise_

_I'll do anything you please_

--

Okay, so, end of the second-to-last chapter, and the next chapter will still be "Shameless" by THE MOST AWESOME ARTIST EVER, WHO'S NAME IS GARTH BROOKS! ALL HAIL GARTH BROOKS! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this chapter! Adios for now!!!


	15. Shameless Part 2

This is the second part to "Shameless" and the final chapter in this story! Now, of course, I'm a sucker for romance and romantic endings where the couple lives happily ever after, and this, well, is E/O romance, but it's not exactly fairy tale ending, because, well, they're Elliot and Olivia, for goodness sakes! (Sorry for that little rant, there, I'm just avoiding my homework) So, GARTH BROOKS TOTALLY ROCKS MY SOCKS!!! ENJOY!!!

--

_You see in all my life, I've never found_

_What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down_

_I could walk away from anyone I ever knew_

_But I can't walk away from you_

It took a few hours, but eventually, Olivia was allowed to have a visitor, but only one at a time. Cragen grabbed Elliot's arm and almost shoved him towards Olivia's room, and when Elliot carefully went in, Fin asked Cragen,

"How is she doing for real?"

Cragen sighed as he said, "She'll survive. The first bullet just missed anything vital in her left shoulder, and the second bullet just grazed her hip. She'll have a scare at the waist and at the shoulder, and where her head cracked open she'll have a scar there too, but it'll be covered by her hair."

"Is that it?" Munch asked quietly, and Cragen shook his head, going on,

"She has a concussion, and as for right now, she's in a medically induced coma, while she recovers. They know she'd be fighting to get out of here if she was awake, and she literally can't go home. It's just not possible at the moment."

"The scars." Fin said musingly, and Munch said,

"What about them?"

"They'll be a reminder, of how close we came to losing her." Fin said quietly, and Cragen nodded once.

The three men sat down, awaiting their turns to go see Olivia.

_I have never let anything have this much control over me_

_I work too hard to call my life my own_

_And I made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly_

_But it's your world now, I can't refuse_

_I've never had so much to lose,_

_Oh, I'm shameless_

Elliot, meanwhile, went into Olivia's room and saw her abnormally pale face. The only sign that she was alive was the fact that her chest was rising shallowly, and the heart monitor registered her heart beating.

Elliot sat down with a sigh, and carefully took Olivia's hand, as if she was fragile, made out of glass, though he knew she was really made of steel. As he stared into her face, he felt himself falling faster and faster for her. He resolved to himself that as soon as she was out of the hospital, he would tell her just how much he loved her, and hopefully he wouldn't receive a slap in the face or worse, a gentle let-down.

As his thoughts raced, the door opened and Cragen's hand landed on Elliot's shoulder. "Go home, Elliot. Get some sleep, a shower, clean clothes, and then come back."

Elliot rose, but Cragen could sense that Elliot was going to argue with him, so he added, "We'll take care of her, Elliot. Nothing will happen to Olivia, I swear, El."

Elliot managed to nod, and walked out with one last look at Olivia. He passed Fin and Munch with a nod, and strode out of the doors, but met up with Casey.

"Elliot! Oh my gosh, I just heard about Olivia! Is she okay? I know the bastard's dead so I can't prosecute his ass, but is she okay?"

"Slow down, Case. And yeah, they think she'll be okay. She's up in room 204 if you want to go see her." Elliot said softly, and Casey nodded her thanks as she dashed inside.

Elliot made his way to his car, and realized that it shouldn't be there. He realized that Munch had walked in a little later than the others, so he must've driven Elliot's car to the hospital for him.

_You know it should be easy for a man who's strong_

_To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong_

_I've never lost anything I ever missed_

_But I've never been in love like this_

_God it's outta my hands_

Elliot got in his car and took a deep breath, but then slammed his fists onto the wheel, wishing that Nathan wasn't dead, so he could beat the heck out of him for what he did to Olivia. And that wasn't the first time he had thought that.

Elliot eventually drove to his apartment, and he first went to the refrigerator that held his beer, but then stopped himself at the last second. Instead he took a blistering shower and when he got out, he collapsed into bed, both emotionally and physically exhausted. He slept for a solid 18 hours or more, having had only spurts of sleep in the past few weeks. He slept dreamlessly that time, and when he awoke groggily, it was to the ringing of his cell phone.

"Stabler." He answered, sleep still in his voice.

"Oh, I woke you up, sorry, El." The voice of an angel rang out, and Elliot sat bolt upright, breathing out,

"Liv."

"Yeah." She said, and Elliot could picture her smiling. "So, I need someone to pick me up and stay with me for a few days to make sure I don't pass out or something…" She added casually, and Elliot said quickly,

"Well, where do I sign up?"

"Better hurry up and get over here before Fin or Munch try to take your job. I've been holding them off for a few hours, I don't know how much longer I can." Olivia replied, and Elliot said,

"Hold them off for a little while longer, I'll be there in 20."

"Kay. Bye." She said softly, and hung up.

_I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be_

_You can make a total fool of me_

_I just wanted you to know_

Elliot raced to get dressed, and then sped over to the hospital. He smiled the entire time, thinking about how helplessly he was in love with his partner. If she called, he would come running, no matter where or when. His smile widened at the thought of finally getting to tell Olivia how he felt, even though he was nervous about her reaction.

The worst thing that could happen was that they wouldn't be as good of friends as they were before, Elliot kept telling himself, but he knew that if that happened, he might not be able to handle it. Olivia was his rock of his life, if he didn't have her, he didn't even want to think about it.

Elliot finally pulled into the front of the hospital, and saw Olivia standing outside with Fin, Munch and Cragen. He got out, seeing Cragen beckon for him.

"Long time no see, stranger." Olivia said, her voice full of laughter as she smiled. Elliot impulsively pulled Olivia into a hug, saying quietly,

"You scared the hell out of me, you know that right?"

She smiled and eased back, nodding once. "You ready?" She asked, and he nodded as Fin and Munch helped her into the car, getting a retort back that told them that she wasn't an invalid and could take care of herself.

Olivia went into her apartment while Elliot grabbed his duffel bag from his car, filled with enough clothes for a few days. He dropped it on the couch, and Olivia watched him. He turned to her, and started to try and say something, but it just wouldn't come out.

"Spit it out, El." Olivia said with a soft smile, and Elliot tried, but then muttered,

"Aw hell…"

He pulled her into a hug and gently touched his lips to hers. She was shocked for a long moment, but then slid her hands around his face and whispered, "Been waiting a long time for that, Stabler."

He chuckled as her lips captured his as he finally told her what he had been meaning to for a long time. "I love you, Liv."

"Love you too, El." She breathed back, and he grinned as their lips melted together again.

_I'm shameless_

--

The end! I hope you liked this story, and thanks for hanging on for the ride through Olivia marrying that jerk Nathan, but in my world, all's well that ends in E/O romance! (Something like that…) GARTH BROOKS IS MY HERO! (Need I say more?) Adios!!!


End file.
